narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanpeki Chronicles: Land of Iron Assault
"Shai Uchiha had successfully brought together his three man squad, and held its first meeting to discuss the next plan." Meeting Shai waited for the shinobi to come and sit down. As they arrived, he showed them to their seats. Shai stood and faced them both. "Before we get started, you should both introduce each other." The boy stood up first. "I am Vega Senju, and you are?" The girl arose from her seat. "How could you have forgotten me? I'm the one who did you transplant. My name is Maroi Hyuga." Shai smiled, signalled them to sit down. "Our first mission is from the Land of Iron." He pulled down a map of the world and pointed to the location. "There's a group of samurai bandits who need to be dealt with." Maroi flicked her tongue and smiled. "As in.. Eliminate them? How fun.." Vega frowned, and began to look confused. "What's it like there? I've never heard of it sir.." Shai slapped his palm on his head and groaned. Its cold-something I despise. We kill the bandits, collect the bounty, and then return here. Is that clear?" The two ninja nodded their heads, and began to get the winter gear needed for travel. Mission Begins "Its so cold.." Whimpered Vega. "Don't worry, as soon as we find their base, we can begin the mission." Shai informed him. They traveled for days and nights until the found the place that the map marked as the location. "I don't see anything.." Vega whispered. "Don't worry, I got this.." Maroi exclaimed. "Byakugan!" Using her special dojutsu, Maroi pinpointed the location of the group, discovering an underground cavern. "See how easy it was?" Maroi claimed. Shai sighed and began walking towards the cavern. "Enough bickering. Let's complete this mission." The group walked down a long flight of stairs, all of which had very detailed markings. Maroi looked around and began observing specific details in the cavern. "If my theory is correct, they must be a whole clan. These markings describe the things they've done up to this point in history." Vega pumped his fist in the air, grinning at Maroi. "Wow! That's really cool you could figure that out Maroi!" Shai pulled out one of his swords, hushing Vega. "Enough, we're almost there." The group stopped in the middle of a well lit hall, of which contained a canvas with drawings of the clan's history. Out of nowhere, the candles that lit up the place were blown out, making it completely dark. "Activate your abilities, this could an ambush.." Shai commanded the two. At that moment, a huge flame lit up above them, and revealed numerous samurai bandits who were equipped with samurai swords. One of them hanged from the huge lit candle, and removed his mask. Kanpeki Vs. Samurai Bandits! "My name is Chiron. But that won't matter since you'll be dead, correct?" The samurai pulled out his sword slowly, infusing it with a large amount of chakra. Below were Kanpeki stood was hundreds of samurai who were equipped with swords, also infusing them with chakra. Shai pulled out two of swords and whispered into Maroi and Vega's ears. "Alright.. Activate your powers and work together to defeat the samurai. I'll fight the boss.." Vega jumped through the crowd of shinobi and began his assault. "Steel Release: Titan Style!" On the other side, Maroi had activated her Byakugan, and begun her combos. Shai activated his Sharingan and imbuded his two swords with Lightning Release chakra. "Chiron you said? Well.. Your name won't matter after I kill you.." The two warriors clashed, swords clanking and clanging. After a number of blows, they both flew back from each other. "I won't be stopped!" Chiron roared. Shai started to chuckle, having to cover his mouth to control himself. "Look around, my allies have already defeated your men.." Maroi and Vega rushed back to Shai's side, prepared to help him. "Want us to step in..?" Maroi whispered as she wiped the blood off her chest. Shai pulled out the remaining seven swords, going into Acrobat position. "Don't worry, I'll finish him with this combo." Chiron grew angry, seeing all of his men were dead. "Grrr.. I'll use this technique to finish all of you!" Suddenly, all the chakra from the samurai was absorbed into the blade, making an enormous chakra saber.